


With you I have it all

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Smut, Snow, TOPFL Christmas Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Just the two of them in a land far away, surrounded by snow. It just could be the best Christmas ever.





	With you I have it all

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



\-------------

 

 

For Josh, it was a perfect winter day. They were way up in the North, in the middle of Scandinavia. So much snow and whiteness. It was blinding. Tyler had gone outside to dig up the rental car from the snow. Hiding under huge winter coats and trying to take care of the groceries was their idea and it sounded rather adventurous. And at least not yet they hadn’t been recognized so it was all good. Josh glanced at the Christmas tree and the presents under it, thinking how much fun would he have when Tyler would open his presents.

 

 

“Josh, come here”, Tyler opened the door, popped his head inside just to say that and disappeared.

 

“Haven’t changed my clothes yet”, Josh mumbled but after seconds of confusion pushed his feet to his shoes and followed him outside anyway.

 

"So what's the..." he said when he stood out to the porch, but Tyler had vanished. "Tyler!"

 

Frowning he stepped to the snow, carefully to the footprints already there. Still, his pajama pants had soon caught some of the fresh snow, but he was more interested now where Tyler had gone than the fact that he was soon wet when the snow would start melt. Glancing around to the deafening silence he didn't get time to react when suddenly Tyler jumped behind him and they fell to the snow. Sinking to the cold softness he groaned in annoyance. But then he saw Tyler's sparkling eyes and he couldn't even be mad.

 

"You're an asshole", he said, trying to contain his lips that were tugging to a smile.

 

"I had to. The snow was way too fluffy to not toss you in it", the other answered.

 

"Okay, well. I am getting cold so... Could you like... help me up", Josh rolled his eyes smiling now broadly.

 

"Sure yeah", Tyler leaned up but just as Josh was preparing for the other to get off of him Tyler shoved scoops of snow under his shirt.

 

"Tyler!" he squealed when the snow connected with his skin making him shiver. "You got to be kidding me."

 

Tyler burst into laughter when he saw Josh's mouth drop open. "I had to."

 

"I don't like your explanations today", Josh raised his eyebrow and with one yank had pulled Tyler on top of him. Flipping him on his back it was his turn to make Tyler squeal as he straddled him and stayed there staring.

 

"At least you have a coat on you", Josh laughed when Tyler cringed as the snow got under his collar.

 

"But it's so cold", Tyler gasped.

 

"And who's idea this was again?" Josh raised his eyebrow and grabbed a handful of the soft snow blowing it on Tyler's face.

 

"You're mean."

 

Josh snorted and as he was about to answer Tyler grabbed the fabric on his pajama shirt and pulled him down over him. Hovering over the other Josh suddenly didn't feel the coldness anymore. Smirking Tyler connected their lips and for a moment it was all perfectly still. Like the whole world had stopped moving.

 

"Hey", Tyler murmured when he had to stop the kiss to draw oxygen to his lungs.

 

Josh gasped smiling, his exhale condensing to white fume. He was so happy that he was sure his heart was about to burst.

 

“So uhm… I need to change before we leave. I am totally soaked”, Josh chuckled and slowly got onto his feet.

 

After pulling Tyler up too he glanced at himself while Tyler shook most of the snow from his clothes. Then it finally hit him how cold it was, and he grimaced. Tyler followed him back inside as he tried to hurry. Josh shook himself trying to get warm while Tyler left his coat on a couch.

 

“Damn it’s cold”, he grimaced when he walked to the bathroom to get the clothes to dry.

 

“Sorry, I really had to do it. The snow was so soft and all”, Tyler followed him chuckling.

 

“You are still laughing?” Josh darted his eyes at him.

 

“Just… Yeah, I am”, Tyler burst again to full-blown laughter when he saw Josh’s expression. Not only was Josh’s wet blue hair drooping partly over his eyes but also he looked same time pissed and amused.

 

“Oh yeah?” Josh grabbed his arms, pushed him against the tiles on the shower cubicle and without even blinking an eye turned the shower on.

 

Tyler stared at him gaping, his clothes soaked in seconds too and he couldn’t stop laughing. He should have known where his stupid joke would lead, but on the other hand, maybe that was really the point. They both stood there laughing under the warm stream for a good while before Josh shook his head.

 

“I had to too. Guess that was my final payback.”

 

“I’ll accept that. And I am warm now. But these clothes are rather annoying”, Tyler noted.

 

“Well”, the other shrugged and pulled his own shirt off dropping it on the cubicle floor.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “See. Your approach is kinda different than I thought.”

 

“What’s my approach?” Josh snaked his arms around Tyler’s waist slowly hiking the shirt upwards.

 

“That”, Tyler gasped looking at the eyes that were fixated to the skin that was revealed from under the shirt.

 

“Is my approach bad then?” Josh asked when he dropped Tyler’s shirt to the same wet pile with his.

 

“I wasn’t necessarily saying-“, Tyler started but Josh connected their lips to a kiss. Dipping his tongue in Tyler’s mouth he purred softly when the other wrapped his arms around his torso squeezing him tightly.

 

“Bed”, Tyler gasped pushing the other away and turning the stream off. His mind was totally blurred and Josh snorting at his tone was just annoying him. “What?”

 

“Just... You’re eager”, Josh shook his head smiling but followed instantly.

 

“After that, you wonder my eagerness?” the other raised his eyebrow and lead the way pulling him from the arm. 

 

Not that Josh minded it at all. He was driven by his own urge, even if it wasn't as visible as Tyler's. Almost stumbling to his feet Tyler pulled him flush against himself guiding towards the bed. Josh fell on the soft bed and Tyler crawled on top of him. Yanking the pants he managed to get them down while Josh kept gasping for air. The pants were flung to the floor and next Tyler continued with his own ones that were still dripping wet. Then he grabbed the lube from the nightstand impatiently.

 

"Don't laugh at me", Tyler stated when he fell awkwardly over the other still holding the lube on his hand.

 

"Sorry. You're cute when you do that."

 

"Do what?" Tyler flipped the cap open exaggeratedly.

 

Josh stared at the member that started to glisten while Tyler spread some lube and swallowed hard. Nothing cute in that and the contrast to the previous humored him. He let out tiny impatient gasps when Tyler leaned over him staring deep into his eyes. He couldn't really read all the tiny nuances there, but for him, it was quite enough that Tyler was smiling. All the way to his eyes, still. The sparkle was still there, more beautiful than ever. And his heart was beating so fast that he knew Tyler would hear it too. Wrapping his legs around Tyler's waist he held his breath while the other fumbled, his thumb digging painfully to Josh's hip. With a single thrust, he elicited a low moan from Josh's throat. 

 

"What?" Josh mumbled tilting his head and trying to adjust to the overwhelming pleasure.

 

"I love when we do this confusion thingy. Both of us are too immersed in the arousal to actually think or read each other. You're just so pretty. That's all", Tyler answered and Josh could have sworn he saw a faint tint of blush on his cheeks.

 

"Oh..." the other murmured smirking and pulled Tyler down. Clasping the back of his neck he had to take a moment to breathe. Tyler was still staring at him, mouth popped open, buried to the hilt inside him. He couldn't move. Josh was too captivating like that.

 

And Josh just kept staring. Because Tyler looking at him like that made shivers run down his spine. With a sigh, he watched as the tongue darted to lick the lips as Tyler tried to gather his thoughts. He was obviously lost somewhere, unable to speak.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah. Just... kiss me. Please", Tyler whispered his voice hoarse.

 

Josh really didn't need to be asked twice, but spreading his fingers on Tyler's neck he brought him closer and fused their lips together. Their tongues swirled around each other while Tyler finally got back his ability to move. Rocking against the other he ate up the whimpers Josh let out, while the legs squeezed his waist hard.

 

As the teeth grazed his bottom lip Josh held his breath. He was absolutely inflamed. Tyler's hard length pounding in him was amazing. Even more than before. The blood was humming in his ears and he couldn't stay still. Bucking his hips he caused Tyler to groan low, the tight heat around him just so much.

 

"I need to..." Tyler murmured trying to catch his breath. He had no idea how to say it. Same time he needed a break but same time he wanted to reach the euphoria.

 

Josh raised his eyebrow and cling onto him when he leaned back. There, sitting up, Josh planted his soles to the mattress to get more leverage. Finding his last remains of patience he started to ride the other while Tyler kept staring at him in silence.

 

"Fuck. Seriously...", he gasped finally when Josh arched his back and picked up the pace.

 

Rocking his hips with a perfect speed he was pushing Tyler fast towards the ledge. With a smile he dug his fingers in the dark hair and kissed him. Tyler's eyes slid shut, but his brains worked still. More by instinct really. Coiling his fingers around Josh's member he reveled at the moan the other let out.

 

"Baby", he mumbled barely audibly when Josh trembled on his lap.

 

Josh was floating so far above, chasing the bliss that he really didn't even hear Tyler talk. The slim fingers worked his hard-on and he twisted Tyler's head back to kiss the lips again. He couldn't get enough. Using more force, almost bruising his mind shut down completely. Only the pleasure webbing through him, tingling on his nerve-ends what was mattered. And Tyler. A strain of incoherent words fell from between the beautiful lips when he pulled away, just mere inch between their faces. The buzz in Josh's ears drowned the words until they were just single desperate letters.

 

But he could see. Tyler biting his lip and trying to keep it all in when the orgasm washed over him. The crease appearing to his forehead and the hand squeezing his waist. And then the mouth popping open when Tyler just couldn't contain himself anymore and moaned. It was quite enough already but then the eyes flicked open and as they connected with his, blurry, filled with pleasure, he was gone. Whimpering he spurted his cum and let his head drop on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler sighed contently and kissed along the side of his neck, listening to the whimpers that just continued when he kept pumping the length to get Josh over the climax.

 

"I. fucking. love. that", Tyler mumbled, emphasizing every single word, making sure Josh got his message.

 

"I don't think I can't leave... like, the groceries", Josh whispered to his ear. He was utterly spent and satisfied. Too much to function in public places.

 

"We don't need to. We have plenty of food for tomorrow. Besides, it was supposed to get even colder so I really think a hot shower and the fireplace would be a better idea", Tyler answered helping Josh to climb off of him, his legs shaking.

 

Silently they agreed and got back to the shower. After using a generous amount of hot water, orange scented shower gel and picking up the clothes to hang them to dry, they grabbed the huge fleece bathrobes the place offered for them. Then they grabbed big pillows from the couch and light up the fireplace.

 

"You need to wait until tomorrow", Tyler noted when he saw Josh stare at the presents under the tree.

 

"Yeah. But I was only thinking that I will be more excited when you open your presents than when I open mine", the other answered and nuzzled his neck.

 

There laying in front of the fireplace was his whole world. The Christmas tree, presents and the fairy lights circling the windows were just a few small things that made it perfect. Outside huge snowflakes had started to descend from the sky and he was sure it would be the best Christmas ever.

 

And Tyler next to him, looking happier than ever before. Because Tyler being happy was what made him happy. And that was more than enough for him.

 

"I love you too much", Tyler said and when Josh saw the stupid happy grin painted on his face he almost burst into laughter.

 

"That's the cute thing again. Well, one of them. I love you too", Josh said and scrunched his nose when Tyler ruffled his hair.

 

"I just want to stay here the whole night. No rush anywhere, no need to be anything. Just you and me and the colorful lights making it all so pretty. I know we can't stay here forever, but that wasn't even my idea. Just this night. To make a memory."

 

"We can do that. We don't have any rush anywhere", Josh nodded.

 

Tyler didn't even answer. He knew it was settled like that. Cupping Josh's cheeks between his hands he pressed their lips together. A warm and passionate kiss, just the final thing to add to their perfect evening. They cuddled on the fluffy carpet both distanced from the outside world and what was waiting for them after the holidays. It was only here and now what they saw.

 

 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate it greatly, as well as all kudos and reviews. That was my try on fluff. I really don't write fluff, but I took it as challenge.


End file.
